The Other Side
by Ari Gozen
Summary: Ryoma is forced to drink one of Inui's horrible drinks. And it's turned him into a girl! Now what happens when Eiji falls for this new 'Ryoma? Oneshot. /I have finally edited my mistake with Eiji's family name. Thank you to those who pointed it out!/


_-The Other Side-_

Echizen Ryoma coughed and gagged as he unwillingly swallowed the deadly concoction, or 'juice', that Inui-sempai had handed him. Why did he have to lose that race? Losses always meant one thing… you had to suffer a glass of Inui's disgusting drinks. Where did he get the ingredients for those, anyway? And how could Fuji-sempai drink so much of the stuff, and enjoy it?!

Using all his willpower and self-restrain, the first-year downed the entire glass, but then rushed back into the locker rooms. He felt sick, and there was a wrenching pain in his body. Ryoma made a mental note: never lose a competition or race while Inui's watching.

He had just rushed into the bathroom, when the room seemed to spin before his eyes. Everything seemed to change colors, but then blurred. "What's… what's going on?" he mumbled to no one in particular. Something was wrong, very very wrong, and Ryoma could tell. But what could he do about it? Within moments, the boy could feel himself losing consciousness and hitting the cold tile of the floor.

*****

Light flooded into his mind as the dark-haired first-year opened his eyes. He still felt dizzy, but the room looked normal to him. With a tired groan, Ryoma picked up his cap that lay on the floor beside him, and stood up unsteadily. He slapped the cap onto his head, but it felt strange somehow. Something was wrong.

Turning to face the mirror, Ryoma cried out in shock and surprise. This wasn't Ryoma. It couldn't possibly be him. Yes, there were the same large eyes and dark hair… But since when was his hair that long? It fell well past his shoulders. And not to mention some other certain changes his body had undergone (that were best not mentioned). Ryoma's first thought was that if Sakuno let her hair down, she would look more or less similar than the reflection he was seeing in the mirror at the moment. But then another thought hit him. Could it be, was it possible, that Ryoma had become… a GIRL?!

*****

Ryoma, giving a sigh of disbelief, exited the bathroom to face the others. Would they believe him when he told them what happened? In the distance, he could see the tennis courts, and the figures that were his sempais. Still, he couldn't appear to them like that. He may have to dress a little more… girl-like?

Bracing himself for whatever would come next, he cautiously entered the tennis courts, staying along the sides of the fence until one of them would notice him.

The one to first see him was Eiji Kikumaru. The acrobatic player approached the girl (boy?) curiously. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the girl's tennis courts or something? You seem to be wearing a tennis uniform." He peered at Ryoma with interest, knowing something was a little off. "Wait… do I know you?"

_Oh damn, the uniform… I forgot…_ Ryoma was at a loss for a reply. What should he say? _'Oh, Eiji-sempai, I drank Inui-sempai's juice, and it turned me into a girl! And now I don't know how to change back!'_ Oh yes, that would be very cheerful. But then again… perhaps there were an edge to being a girl. A chance to take advantage of this other side. Just maybe.

Looking away slightly, he (she) nervously muttered, "Oh, um, I'm a little new to this school. I'm sorry for intruding. I didn't know that…" He trailed of there, unsure of what to say next.

By then, 'her' presence had begun to attract attention. The other regulars were gathered around Ryoma, looking at her questioningly. "So, what's your name? I'm Eiji Kikumaru." Eiji then asked suddenly.

This question took him by surprise. He hadn't thought of his 'girl name' yet. "Oh I'm…" he stuttered, searching for some idea. "I'm Hiroko Kiseki."

*****

'Kiseki' (as we will now refer to 'her') happily watched 'her' fellow teammates practice from one of the benches lining the courts. It was interesting to take a break and not have Tezuka-buchou demanding 'Forty laps around the court!' every time you messed up. They had even all nicely introduced themselves to her. As if she didn't already know who they are… but Hiroko Kiseki was new, was she not?

After another hour or so, practice ended. "Hey, where's Ochibi?" inquired Momoshiro to the others. None of them had seen Ryoma ever since he had to drink Inui's 'deadly' concoction.

"I don't know. Maybe he went home or something."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Whenever he comes back, he gets fifty laps for skipping practice."

The regulars were busy conversing when Eiji remembered about Kiseki. When he turned around, she was still sitting there, enjoying the show of their bickering. He walked over to her, and sat down next to her.

"So you're still here?"

His voice took a few seconds to register in her head because the Ryoma part of her mind was scared that they were now talking about where Ryoma himself had gone. And what if they found out about 'her' real identity?

"Oh, I just find tennis to be really fun. I can't play much myself… but I know a little," she lied, hoping to get as far away from 'Ryoma's identity' as possible. "I thought maybe I could learn a little if I watched you guys play."

This seemed to amuse the acrobatic, for he smiled suddenly. "I know! How about you play a quick game with me? Tezuka-buchou won't mind too much. Practice is only just ending."

Kiseki was only just about to open her mouth to protest, when Eiji dragged her onto the tennis courts by the hand. He handed her one of his rackets, saying, "Let's play a short game. Whoever has the most points by the end of seven minutes, 'kay?"

"…Hai," Kiseki replied, tossing the ball up for her serve.

*****

Seven minutes later, Eiji had won by only a point (3-2). Not bad for seven minutes, eh? Well, Eiji thought it was wonderful for Kiseki (first-year prince of tennis Ryoma) to have been able to play like that against him. Not many people could stand up against the Seigaku regulars.

Inui, who had been watching from his hiding spot, scribbled something down quickly in his notebook.

"You're really good, Kiseki!" he said with delight. Still, something bugged him. Kiseki's playing style was, remotely, similar to Ryoma's. Maybe they were related or something. She kind of looked like him, too. Of course, they had to be related or something! It was only too coincidental that Kiseki would come to Seigaku, Ryoma's school.

Yup, he had it all worked out in his head. Kiseki was, miraculously, Ryoma's cousin. Besides, he thought she was pretty cute. And good at tennis!

"Eiji-sempai, are you all right? You seem to be spacing out."

Eiji looked up to see Kiseki. Apparently, he'd been a little too lost in thought with his 'amazing' deductions. Still, he had to smile at the sight of her face. He was beginning to like her. Okay… maybe he had _already_ liked her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Where'd everyone go?" He looked around the tennis courts; it seems the rest of the regulars had left already. (Though there was still Inui hiding in the bushes, still scribbling in his notebook.)

Kiseki shrugged. "I guess I should be heading home now. See you tomorrow, Eiji-sempai."

*****

She was just beginning to walk away from the tennis courts when Eiji suddenly jumped up and bounded alongside her. "Um… maybe I could walk you home, Kiseki," he said to her shyly.

Ryoma (the inside one) froze. _Eiji-sempai is asking me out!!! Damn it, what should I do. _His thoughts raced. He could not, would not, go out with Eiji-sempai. No.

"Eiji-sempai…" was all 'she' could think of to say. To most, she would have sounded nervous or even flattered. How far from the truth common thoughts could be.

"Call me Eiji."

Okay. That was it. By then, Ryoma wanted to gag and run away. But that wouldn't look too good would it? A poor little girl running away from Eiji-sempai. That wouldn't be too good for his morale. He might not be in the mood to play tennis. Oh, the horrors of rejection.

And things just kept getting better. "Eiji-sempai… I really should get going," Kiseki said, walking nervously away. But, the Seigaku tennis player caught her by the arm. He swung her around, and embraced her. 'Kiseki' actually did gasp, but for two different reason. One, 'she' could not believe 'she' was in Eiji-sempai's arms. Two, something felt different, just like it had before.

When Eiji looked at the girl in his arms to um… 'make his move' (though they don't really say that in Japan…), he didn't see Kiseki. He saw Ryoma. For sure it was Ryoma. Not any cousin of his. His voice seemed to echo through the school.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


End file.
